


Galaxies Edge

by FuckinPoind3xter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckinPoind3xter/pseuds/FuckinPoind3xter
Summary: She has rode upon membrane and doesn't even know what it feels like to have stars in her hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble collection for Aviator39 and her upcoming OC Aryia.

Galaxies dance above her head, and she's struck in wonder with stars in her eyes.

Her bare feet slide against cold marble, fingers splayed at her sides and she can't help but stare straight up with a slightly slack jaw.

Sometimes he forgets she has only ever seen harmful magic.

She has never tasted the wonders of the universe, never seen children smile at rabbits made of dust or heard of an entire family fed my one loaf of enchanted bread.

She has rode upon membrane and doesn't even know what it feels like to have stars in her hair.

Her step is light as she twirls, a sharp giggle coming from her throat and between parched lips. She is purity in essence and mind, something one would not be able to tell with her sorely aged eyes and sad tongue. Her knowledge so deep, yet not wide, not foreign, not allowed to explore for so long.

He finds redemption in the fact that he can bring her moments of peace, help her trust again, even if she is trusting thin air painted with fragile pictures.

She reaches to caresses galaxy and blinks softly at the reality that she can pluck it from the air and hold it in her hands. She balances it in her palms, a softly swirling cluster of violet that changes each time she rustles it. When she looks at him, that wonder in her eyes with caution so shallow on the surface, he cannot help but smile. And that gives her the confidence she needs to thrust it back into the air, send it adrift in a makeshift space above her head. 

He remembers her arrival and it pains him to know the harm she had been given had overshadowed all else. It had wiped her clean in a sense, she was just discovering kindness, wonder, and it made it so much more tragic than it already was.

His redemption...his redemption would be helping her find herself once again.

And the way she smiled at him from across the room made it all worth the effort. The twitch of her lips, the shine of her vallesan in the changing light he had created, it made his chest swell.

" _I trust you_ ," she had told him, with a curious look on her face, as though she were just learning the words. " _Please don't hurt me_."

" _I could never_ ," he promised.


End file.
